


evening reverence

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: The EPCU [3]
Category: 1917 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Will Schofield, How Do I Tag This, I think?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Top!Tom Blake, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: “Do you want me to take care of you, Sco?” Blake asked, lilting toward mocking. “Need someone to handle you?”
Relationships: Will Schofield/Tom Blake
Series: The EPCU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	evening reverence

Will was always within arm’s reach these days. Ever the trusting, loyal man, gazing at Tom the way most would at an especially lovely sunset. 

Tom couldn’t fucking wait to ruin him again, but settled on a little condition with himself. Given his sweet boy’s tendency for few words, he’d wait until Sco begged for him first. 

Which, as Blake found quite funny, ended up taking less time than he expected - one particularly quiet evening was when Will finally spoke up. 

“Can we... what we did a few days ago, can we do that again?” he asked, the blond sounding almost shy. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Tom teasingly shot back, turning to look at him. 

Will’s face flared pink, his blue eyes anywhere but Tom’s face. “I didn’t want to ask too soon-“

“It’s never too soon,” Blake cut him off. “Why don’t you head upstairs and undress for me?”

“What’ll you be doing?” Will asked skeptically. 

Tom shot him a grin. “I just wanted to know if you’d listen or not.”

“Tom-“

“Why don’t you behave for me, Sco?” Blake said softly. “I’ll make it worth it.”

That shut him up, making Will turn on his heel to head up the stairs. 

Tom almost had to repress a laugh, a bit surprised he’d obeyed. 

Blake lingered at the base of the stairs, waiting just long enough to tease Will before slowly making his way up. 

He paused in their bedroom doorway, blue eyes flashing with amusement at Will’s appearance - undressed down to his underthings. 

“You’ve still got something on,” Tom tutted. 

“Come take it off me, then,” Will retorted, going quiet as Blake walked over to him. 

“You’re cute,” Tom said after a long silence, hooking his fingers in Will’s undershirt and pulling it up. “Even more when you think you can boss me around.”

“You’re listening to me, aren’t you?” Will murmured, letting out a breathless little laugh. 

Tom’s smile widened a bit, hovering somewhere between amused and plotting. “You remember the vial in the drawer?”

“Of course I do.”

Tom tossed Will’s undershirt to the foot of the bed. “Get yourself ready for me.”

“I don’t follow-  _ oh _ .”

Blake grinned at Will’s expression - if he’d been blushing earlier, he was positively scarlet now. 

“You can do it,” Tom softly crooned in Will’s ear. “You remember what I did last time, don’t you? You’ve done it to me plenty of times.”

Will visibly shuddered, but whether it was from his words or the memory of Tom’s fingers, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

“If you make any smart remarks, I’m locking you out of our bedroom,” Will finally said, no bite to his words. 

“I’ll be quiet as a mouse, love.”

Will huffed an annoyed sound, sounding almost like a swear as he set his attention on the nightstand on Blake’s side. 

Tom settled on the chair across the room, his gaze unmoving from Will as the blond settled onto their bed. 

Sco cast furtive glances at Tom, his hands trembling a bit as he unscrewed the tin. 

“Go ahead,” Tom said under his breath, not entirely sure he spoke loud enough for Will to hear. 

Sco hesitated for a moment, just long enough that Tom opened his mouth to ask if he wanted to stop, and then slowly worked his fingertip into himself with a low hiss. 

Blake’s hands curled into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he watched Will gingerly open himself up. 

“That’s it,” Tom heard himself say. “That’s it, love. You’re doing so  _ well _ ...”

The startled sound Will let out, the pleading little look he tossed at Blake - now that was interesting, wasn’t it?

“You like that?” Tom asked, a smile crossing his face. “You’re doing so well, aren’t you, love?”

A shudder ran through Will’s body, his normally soft eyes opened wide and showing desperation. 

“Tom,” he quietly whined, working a second finger into himself. “Please...?”

“Do you want me to take care of you, Sco?” Blake asked, lilting toward mocking. “Need someone to handle you?”

Will numbly nodded, apprehension of the best kind shooting through him as Tom stood up. 

Blake quickly stripped off his shirt, striding across the room to take hold of Will’s arm. “I’ve got it from here, silly thing,” he teased in a low voice. “I suppose I have you take you apart myself.”

Will trembled a bit, reluctantly pulling his hand away from himself. 

“You didn’t strike me as the type to get off on being complimented,” Tom absently remarked, settling between Will’s legs. 

“I’m not,” Will muttered, watching Tom trace his fingertips over his skin. “Hurry up.”

“Say it,” Tom softly coaxed, petting his fingertips rest on Will’s hips. 

“You already  _ know _ what it is I want,” Will shot back, settling back against their pillows. 

“Come on, Sco, use your words.”

Will started to speak but hesitated, his eyes flickering between Tom’s face and hands. 

“I _do_ already know what you want, I want to hear you say it,” Blake murmured. “Be good for me.”

Will sharply inhaled, holding in a low whine. “Tom, please,” he finally whispered. “I want it.”

“Needy boy,” Tom tauntingly scolded. “Never can get enough.”

“So what if I am?” Will shot back, slinging his arm over his eyes. “You liked giving me what I wanted last time.”

Tom’s mouth flickered up into a smile at the memory and nodded. 

Something about him -  _ everything _ about him, really - head tilted back, eyes tightly closed, biting his lip to keep himself silent - had made Tom lose his mind. Will had been so fucking gorgeous like that. 

“My needy boy,” Blake murmured approvingly. “Aren’t you?”

“Shut _up_ -“

“You’re so good for me,” Tom continued, carefully slipping his fingers into Will. “Aren’t you?”

Will sharply nodded, his eyes squeezing shut.

“God, I’d keep you like this forever if I could,” Blake murmured. “Lovely bastard, aren’t you?”

Sco half opened his eyes, his expression bordering on delirious as he tugged Tom down for a kiss. 

“Should I just get straight to fucking you if you want it so bad?” Tom mumbled between Will’s rough, clumsy kisses. 

“Don’t make me beg,” Will hissed, kissed him again. 

Tom broke away, catching his breath as he pulled his fingers out of Will. “I knew I’d do it.”

“Do what?” Sco whined, watching him with an expectant expression and making Blake grin wider. 

“Figure out what makes my good boy tick,” he teased, undoing his belt.

Will’s eyes stayed glued to the brunet, a look bordering on reverence on his face. 

“You look beautiful,” Schofield murmured, amazement scrawled all over his expression. 

“Haven’t seen yourself then, have you?” Tom softly laughed, moving to pin Will flat against the bed. 

The blond squirmed a bit before settling, trusting Tom to take care of him - which he did, his touches soft and cautious as he slowly pushed into Will.

“Easy, love,” Tom murmured breathlessly, watching Sco’s face as he tried to adjust. “I’ve got you.”

It took a moment, but Will finally nodded his permission to continue. This was what Tom considered the most fun, learning where to tease as he fucked his lover in the most gentle way. Rough play would come later - Tom had all the time in the world for that. 

This, the soft, gentle movements as he watched Will try to string together his words and the way he tried to arch his hips up to meet Tom’s, that was all he needed. 

Will was always so quiet, so thoughtful, never letting anyone into that mind of his save for the precious few moments he voiced his innermost workings. It added a particularly pleasing note to how vocal Will was in bed. He was so  _ loud _ , begging and letting himself be adored so thoroughly. Sometimes Blake wanted to hold him still and admire every inch of him, not allowing Will to protest that he wasn’t beautiful. 

Blake liked to think it was the praise that tipped Will over his edge -  _ sweet boy, clever little thing, mine, my precious thing, mine, mine, mine _ \- but the mocking may have worked just the same. 

He really have to test that later, but for now, watching Will gasp and plead his name as he trembled and orgasmed, well... that really was enough for Blake.


End file.
